Serenaded
by coloringwitheyeliner
Summary: John has a surprise for Dave. I can't do summaries. One-shot and fluff. Cussing and i dont know what counts as mentions of sex so whatever. This is what it is. Bluh.


Dave grinned excitedly. He couldn't stop, so he let his smile grow as big as he could get it. His cheeks hurt from the smiling, but it felt so _good. _But mostly, he hoped that if he smiled big enough, he'd be able to hide it when it was time for his and John's very first Skype date. Gog, this was so exciting, Dave could barely contain himself. He stuffed his face into his pillow, hoping no one could see the goofiest, uncool-est grin in the entire history of any universe.

Dave managed to tame his grin in time for the Skype date. He felt his insides fill up with butterflies as John's face appeared on the screen, and those butterflies seemed anxious to get out as John started to speak. Dave felt his lips quiver, and he hoped that that cheesy-ass smile he'd been fashioning earlier wouldn't reappear.

"Dave!" John cried, his voice full of energetic passion.

"Hi John." you reply, allowing a small smirk.

"I have a surprise for you!" John was showing off his own goofy grin, though Dave didn't think anyone, not even John, could ever top his. It was simply impossible to beat Dave Strider at anything, including smiling, even if it was the most goddamned embarrassing thing in the whole world.

"Really?" Dave asked curiously. "Is it that you've had a sudden epiphany and you no longer have a crush on Nic Cage?"

"Dave, Nic Cage is the coolest. You don't have to be so jealous." John teased him.

Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades. "So whats my surprise?"

"You don't get to find out until the end of the date! And you have to take off your shades for the entire date, or you won't get it." John giggled.

"Ugh. Really John?" Dave's face twisted.

"Yes, I want to see those brilliant eyes of yours. There simply none better than yours."

"Fine." Dave took off his shades and threw them onto the nightstand next to him. "Happy?"

John's smile widened. "Very."

The date went pretty smoothly. The whole time, Dave didn't notice the change in scenery behind John, who talked happily about anything that came to mind. John talked about his sister, Jade, and asked how Dave's sister, Rose, and brother, Dirk, were. He talked about all the shitty movies he loves and pretty much anything and everything. Dave stayed silent most of the time, letting John's voice rush over him in waves of ecstasy. This is what Dave loved. He could listen to John talk forever, even if it was about Nic Cage.

Soon, the background behind John changed to one that would be very familiar to Dave if he'd been paying attention. John sighed and smiled, saying "I think I need to go now. See you in a bit, Dave."

"What about my surprise?" he asked, pouting.

"Oh, you'll get it soon enough." John chimed before logging out of Skype

Dave said goodbye, not thinking much about what John had said brushing it off as John Skyping him again in the morning.

But then there was a knock on Dave's door. He got up and opened the door, his eyes widening as he saw the black haired boy that he'd been talking to only moments ago, standing in his hallway.

"John? This is your surprise?" Dave asked, gawking.

John laughed at Dave's sudden loss of cool. "No, this is."

"_I miss the sound of your voice_  
_And I miss the rush of your skin_  
_And I miss the still of the silence_  
_As you breathe out and I breathe in_,"

_Oh my god_, Dave thought. _John fucking Egbert is in_ my room _serenading_ _me_.

"_If I could walk on water_  
_If I could tell you what's next_  
_I'd make you believe_  
_I'd make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_,"

Dave had expected John's singing voice to be as dorky as his normal voice, but it was quite the opposite. When John sang, he sounded drop dead _sexy_.

"_Just pull me down hard_  
_And drown me in love_  
_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_  
_Just pull me down hard_  
_And drown me in love_

_I miss the sound of your voice_  
_Loudest thing in my head_  
_And I ache to remember_  
_All the violent, sweet_  
_Perfect words that you said_,"

Dave felt the smile. He felt his goofy, giant, ear-to-ear smile coming back on, growing as the song went on. He couldn't believe this was happening. There was no way his boyfriend, who lives in Washington, was here in Texas, singing to you. There was no way this was really happening. It had to be a dream.

But it wasn't, and Dave's smile must have known that, too, because it was becoming even dorkier than it had before the Skype date.

"_I miss the pull of your heart_  
_I taste the sparks on your tongue_  
_I see angels and devils_  
_And God, when you come on_  
_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on!_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_,"

John eyed Dave while he sang. God, he had no idea Dave could be so_ beautiful_. He'd always been to handsome to John, but right now, it was something completely different. Not the normal, snarky-yet-sexy smirk Dave always wore. The smile he had on now may have been ridiculous, but in John's opinion, it fit his face perfectly, as did the shade of red he was turning.

"_So come on and get higher_  
_'Cause everything works, love_  
_Everything works in your arms_."

John finished the song, and Dave starred him in the eyes as he stepped closer and closer to him.

"I'd like to loosen your lips. Now," Dave whispered in John's ear.

And so he did.

John giggled into the kiss as he felt the heat of Dave's blush, and the sparks as their lips collided. Dave wrapped his arms around John as they parted. "I'm not letting you go," he whispered.

"You don't have to. I'm visiting for two months," John mumbled back as Dave kissed his neck, causing John to sigh contently.

"Good, because your mine now," Dave's lips brushed against John's neck and pulled him over to the bed, where they continued their kissing on into the night.

**I hope you liked this, and thanks for reading! I know I need to continue my other thingy about John and Dave, but I'm working on it! The next installment should be out soon. **

**Also- Homestuck belongs to Hussie, and come on get higher (the song I used) is by Matt Nathanson, I do not own it. **


End file.
